


Thank You, Sir

by vkdemon



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, Electricity, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, slut-talk, sub!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b>Can be Kurtbastian or Seklaine, I just want anything with Dom!Kurt and Sub!Sebastian (if Seklaine, sub!Blaine).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a prompt in the [1s BDSM meme](http://gleedsm.livejournal.com/6702.html) over at [](http://gleedsm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gleedsm.livejournal.com/)**gleedsm**.

“Say thank you for the cock, boy.” Kurt’s long body was dressed in leather and lace of only the highest quality. He could stepped into a Victorian vampire movie and ruled them all and that was exactly what Sebastian loved. And hated.

“We have a success Sir, it’s hard.” He smirked, his rebellious month would get him in trouble.

ZAP! Sebastian jerked as the electric sting jumped through his glute, causing him to collapse forward into the lap of the bar-goer he’d been sucking off for his Dom. It burned in such a good way. His Dom was keeping his attitude in check just like he needed.

“Sorry Sir.” He didn’t hear a response, only another zap to his other cheek. “Aaah! T..thank you for the cock.”

“Find another cock, boy.” Kurt gripped Sebastian’s hair, patient and thorough as he shoved Sebastian’s mouth onto the next of the men gathered. He deep throated, eager for his Dom to forgive him his transgression. He knew he’s back-talk again, but his Kurt would always correct him.

“Good Sebastian. My good boy.” 


End file.
